


Physics 101

by love and petrichor (rocket__launch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket__launch/pseuds/love%20and%20petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew physics could be so romantic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics 101

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for errors/quality as this isn't beta'd.

His lips meet hers for the second time and she suddenly understands the law of universal gravitation in a new light.

It’s not that she’s never understood it before. After all, she is an astrophysicist and it’s one of those scientific laws that everyone knows second to Newton’s Laws of Motion, but the way that her body is pressed up against his as they tumble to the ground proves to Samantha Carter that maybe (just maybe) these laws aren’t purely scientific. Everything in the universe is attracted to one another and she thinks the force of attraction is stronger with Jack than it is with her attraction to Earth.

She lets out a low, guttural moan as his lips leave hers to venture onto the unexplored territory that is her neck. Her fingers weave through his hair as she tries to pull his body closer to hers. She doesn’t remember the last time she’s been kissed like this, or the last time she’s been kissed like this at all. Her past lovers haven’t even been this great (well, except maybe for a girlfriend in college she still keeps in touch with.)

But eventually all good things must come to an end as the radio crackles to life for the third time. For a moment Jack doesn’t answer as they lay in a pile of a hormonal, panty mess. She can’t stop stroking his soft grey hair. And she may or may not have a hickey on her neck.

“Jack? Sam?” Daniel asks. “Are you sure everything is alright in there?”

“Yeah,” Jack replies. “The door was jammed a bit, but we got it fixed. We’re going to head on out now.”

“Got it.”

The radio shuts off and Jack gives Sam a soft kiss, a contrast to their frenzied make-out session earlier.

“We’ll continue this later, yeah?”

His voice is husky, deep and oh so sexy as it travels throughout Sam’s body making her feel funny things.

“Yeah,” she replies, breathless. Her heart pounds at the anticipation of what’s coming later (she both cringes and laughs at that unintentional pun.)

Soon, they’re hoisted back onto their feet, making a few adjustments to clothes and hair to make it less obvious that they’ve been making out like a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

Once they're outside, they're greeted with the warm desert sun and Daniel's smile. Around them the rebellion is still screaming in celebration.

"Everything alright?" Daniel asks.

She glances at Jack as a small smirk appears on his face. They’re standing a little closer than usual, their arms pressed against each other.

"Just peachy."

Daniel nods.

"I guess we should head back then,” the archaeologist says.

Jack nods and begins to head off in the direction of the village. On the other hand, Daniel is staring at Sam with a bemused smirk on his face.

“What?” she asks with a little more force than she intended.

“There’s a little… ah, something on your neck.”

Sam’s eyes widen as a blush appears on her cheek as her hand tries to feel the hickey forming on her neck. Daniel, still wearing the smug look, just walks away without saying anything

* * *

The celebrations commence after sunset, full of lights and music and dancing and loud singing. Somewhere around a bonfire, Daniel is immersed in the dancing and has a few women trying to take their rightful spot as his dance partner.

Not being one to party much, Sam sits at the doorway of someone’s empty tent where she can watch the party goers and at at the same time not be seen by party goers who want to drag her out to dance. But she doesn’t complain at all when she finds Jack making a beeline towards her, carrying a plate of food and a cup of booze.

“Hey,” he says as she shifts one direction to give him room to sit.

“Hi,” she replies. His arm makes its way around her shoulders and she cuddles up against his side taking a small piece of his food for her own.

“Enjoying the party?”

“Yep. It’s quite nice.”

They sit in silence, with him eating and her laying in a content haze. Her eyes drift closed as she  goes through a haze of feelings from his body flush up against hers and fingers trailing up and down her arm. It feels so warm and fuzzy and she wonders if her romantic novel fantasy is actually coming true.

“Do you wanna get outta this shindig?”

His voice against her ear is surprising but her body shudders at the feel of his warm breath against her skin and she really doesn’t understand how he can have such an effect on her.

She nods and takes Jack’s hand, letting him lead her out of the golden light of the party and into the cool desert night.

“You know,” Sam says. “You’re not the kind of guy I usually attract.”

His head turns over his shoulder to glance at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Really?” he asks. “What kind of guys do you usually attract?”

“I don’t. That, or I attract weird, perverted men.”

A few clicks away from the village are a series of stone pillars of no importance. He isn’t modest when he pushes her up against the pillar, body against body, his mouth mere centimeters from hers.

“Am I a weird man?” Jack asks in a low, husky voice and she swears that she’s going to be a puddle of goo in a few minutes.

“Maybe a bit infuriating,” she replies, her arms snaking around his neck. “But you’re okay.”

“Just okay?”

“Maybe a little than okay.”

Flirting. This is new territory for the awkward Sam Carter. No, scratch that, flirting with a sexy military flyboy.

“God,” she says. “You’re so alpha-” Alpha? “-and I’m a geek. A really awkward one.”

“A really hot one too,” Jack replies, reaching in to suck on the sweet spot at the junction of her neck.

She doesn’t know what to say because a) she feels awkward when it comes to compliments even though they bump up her self-esteem a few notches and mostly b) she never knew neck-kissing felt so damn good that it short circuits her brain preventing her from saying full coherent words.

“Well,” Jack continues, his mouth moving against her skin. “You know what they say. Opposites attract and all that jazz, huh?”

Her initial chuckle turns into a moan as he trails his kisses up to her mouth. Soon their mouths meld and tongues curl up against each other in a slow and sensual make out session. She doesn’t even know if she’s doing this whole French kissing thing right but gauging by his low-throat groans, she’s probably doing something right.

Opposites attract. If she wasn’t being kissed the living soul out of her she would laugh at the current situation. She only thought that opposites attract only happened with electrical charges and badly written rom coms.

Rom coms have nothing on Jack O’Neill.

“Hey guys.”

The familiar sound of one particular archaeologist rings through the air and it surprises the couple, causing them to break apart with a loud ‘pop’ emitting from their lips.

“What?!” Jack asks in an irritated voice that makes Sam laugh.

“The chief’s looking for you. He just wants to give you and Sam a few words of thanks, small talk… you know the drill.”

Somehow Daniel doesn’t seem too fazed that his friends are making out in the outskirts of the village. Sam reckons that his Sam and Jack might have gotten together during the time they were alive. Which would be interesting, considering that the other Sam was military and there were things such as frat regulations which would make for a better romance story than just geek girl falling in love with military flyboy.

Not that she’s complaining.

“We’ll be there in a bit, Daniel,” Jack says.

He nods and walks away, leaving Jack and Sam to spend a little extra time together.

“I guess we should go then,” Sam says, leaning in to kiss him.

“Yeah,” he replies with a smile; the biggest one she’s ever seen from him since they first met.

She grabs his hand, a soft gesture, and leads him back inside.

* * *

When she has sex with Jack, it’s a few hours after midnight but the celebrations still rage on. They’re inside his tent somewhere in the outskirts of the village and she’s glad the nearby area is still deserted because she’s sure she’s going to make a lot of noise within a small period of time.

But as someone who hasn’t had a lot of sexual experiences, she’s a bit nervous and she lets him lead since he probably knows what he’s doing. The rough calloused fingers are a definite contrast to her soft, creamy skin as they make paths all around her body. She contemplates about the force of friction against their moving bodies because she’s a geek like that but when she feels his mouth pressed against her center, her eyes roll back and her toes curl and she makes weird, high-pitched noises that she never thought she could make.

She climaxes for the first time and she swears she could see stars in her eyes.

He comforts her as she drifts her way back into reality, kissing every patch of her skin until he’s face to face with her.

“You okay?” he asks a moment later.

She really doesn’t wanna deal with talking so she just nods.

“The astrophysicist is speechless, eh?” he adds with a smirk. She just swats his shoulder.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” she says with a laugh.

“Yes ma’am.”

There’s a bit more kissing and wandering hands, but Sam isn’t complaining at all. When he finally enters her, slow and gentle, she could almost feel the sparks exploding  from the Ancient time machine where they first kissed.

For every reaction there is an equal and opposite reaction. The rhythm he creates causes her to dig her nails into the skin of his body. Friction is the force that resists the motion of surfaces. She could feel the grey hairs on his chest scratch against her own skin as they move against one another. Two opposite ends of a magnet will pull towards each other. She arches up against him, pushing himself deeper inside, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible.

The pressure between her legs builds and builds up as Sam climbs higher and higher, pleasure growing with every second.

“Jack…”

She could barely say one word before the world explodes all around her in an earth-shattering orgasm. It’s almost too much, especially when she feels the force of Jack’s climax right after, but she could not care less since it feels so damn good.

For a moment they lay in a sweaty, sticky mess, chests heaving against each other as they float their way back down to earth. Sam doesn’t realize she’s shaking until Jack moves to look at her.

“You okay?” he asks in a soft voice, a contrast from his general snarkiness when she first met him.

“Yeah,” she replies, her voice merely a mumble. “That was just… wow.”

Jack chuckles.

“Glad to be of service.”

He shifts so that he’s not on top of her anymore. As he falls right next to her, and they wrap themselves in each other’s arms.

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” he adds with a sleepy voice.

She thinks the universe is sending her some kind of message. Not only with this bizarre mission where she ends up in Ancient Egypt, but also with her meeting of Jack O’Neill and her sudden comparisons between physics concepts and her (sudden) love life. But she really isn’t complaining at all. She’s felt more happy with her life now than she ever felt back in present day Earth when she was awkward. And she really wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life--

“Hey, you’re thinking too much. Go to sleep.”

Jack’s mouth moves against the skin of her neck, muffling his deep voice. She feels his fingers trail up and down the expanse of her back and soon she falls asleep with a ghost of a smile plastered on her lips.

 


End file.
